Back to the Basics
by Bleach-ed-Na-tsu
Summary: Xanxus wasn't exactly a good man –he was better–but he liked to think he was at least a good Husband. Tsuna was always under so much stress as he tried to remove Vongola from the blood it had been dropped into to. So while they both adored their famiglia, and their children more, sometimes a couple really did need to get back down to the basics. X27. Ligers/Pride universe.


**So would you look at that, updating/posting twice in a row! Maybe I should follow after the lovely SkyGem, eh? ;)**

**Speaking of SkyGem, my bae decided that she would potentially stalk anyone who reviewed my works, especially if they flamed me. So by all means, do as you will ((I use flames to roast marshmallows so by all means)) but be aware of how crazy protective she is of my (my writing obv XD) and I of her.**

**Either way, please enjoy this little piece. I NEEDED to write something other than a stupidly stubborn and actually awful uni paper. So you get my attempt at X27 romance.**

* * *

**Summary: **Xanxus wasn't exactly a good man –he was better–but he liked to think he was at least a good Husband. Tsuna was always under so much stress as he tried to remove Vongola from the blood it had been dropped into to. So while they both adored their famiglia, and their children more, sometimes a couple really did need to get back down to the basics.

* * *

Back to the Basics.

* * *

One thing was very certain about the Vongola. They genuinely care for each other. It is a violent, bruising, bone-breaking concern in some places; it is yelling and tears and 'I'm not sorry' in others; it is also hugs in dark hallways and quietly resolved backup when someone is being broken down by an outsider too; it is all concern and love, and mafia-vigilante-styled; it is Vongola.

However, that doesn't mean to say that sometimes, the love wears on the people within the famiglia. Sometimes all the screaming and spars wear you down. Sometimes the lack of quiet evenings of kinship, and sweet words with no ulterior meaning or misinterpretations can make you, no matter how much faith in your family you have, lose faith in the bonds you think you have.

In Vongola there is one who is effected by this the most.

Tsuna has the upmost faith in his people. He knows that despite the fact that Reborn shot at him and smacked the back of his head when he was being somewhat-of-an-idiot the Hitman truly did care for his wellbeing; he also knew that, while Mukuro always threatened to possess him, and would never outright say it –whereas Reborn would on occasion –Mukuro really did love Tsuna in his own way.

Even Tsuna's own husband, Xanxus, could be pretty secretive about his affection for Tsuna, but every night that they spent together was a tangle of legs, or the press of young little bodies. The way Xanxus held Tsuna every night made it undeniable for Tsuna to forget who loved him the most. The way Tsuna's children kissed his cheeks and curled in his lap; the way they wished him happy father's day with gusto, and the shine in their eyes when Tsuna was near, all of it made it impossible for Tsuna to deny that he was perhaps one of the most loved people in the mansion. If not in the entire Mafia.

Which is why he felt so _disgusting_ when he did feel unloved. Sometimes it was difficult not to get frustrated with the explosions and the arguments, and the hateful words. Yes, they were an illegal group that went around killing people. Yes they had Hitmen, assassins, and just all around not-angels living in the walls. But would it _kill_ them to calm down for a few days and just enjoy each other's company?!

"Kyouya, this is the third time you've sent Lambo to the hospital wing in a month." Tsuna was on the barest edge of fury. He of all people understood the benefits of a good spar, especially with someone as strong and brutal as his Cloud. But Lambo was in the hospital; it was just another time that Tsuna wished he had sun flames of his own, and strength of resolve to teach his Cloud a lessons. "There's teaching and then there's cruelty. Lighten up." Tsuna growled, eyes flashing the same colour as his flame core.

Xanxus, who was sitting in the corner and reading over some reports, noted that Tsuna's eyes hadn't been brown much lately.

Kyouya, blinking back at the ferocity, simply grinned and leant forward, baring his teeth as if he were _threatening _Xanxus' husband. "That little herbivore needs to _grow up,_ he won't survive much longer if he doesn't. I was just teaching him a lesson."

And with that he stalked out of the room, completely ignorant of the way Tsuna's face crumpled and the silent sobbing when he collapsed into his desk and tried to push his head into it.

Discarding the reports, because the Franco famiglia can wait, Xanxus crouches before Tsuna and turns his tearful orange eyes his way. "Talk."

And that seems to open the floodgates, because those eyes suddenly turn to a burning bordering-on-red-rage, and one tear of frustration drops out of his eye, which Xanxus kisses away before much longer. Xanxus mutely thanks some deity that the mafia hasn't taken this from the man, because Tsuna has always been kind of emotional, and it would be a shame to take away what made Xanxus fall in love.

Emotions weren't common in a mafia, and it intrigued Xanxus as much as it frustrated him. Especially the more Vongola left the realms of the mafia behind.

"Kyouya needs to calm the fuck down." Tsuna growls, his hands running through Xanxus' hair to ground himself. "Lambo is already better than we were at his age, and he has no _need_ to get stronger right now. He wants to, he wants to please me, and he doesn't have to. Kyouya is taking advantage of his desperation to prove a point. Yeah alright, he could be trying to boost Lambo's drive, but he's in _surgery_ because that bastard broke his ribs; that's not encouragement anymore that's _**abuse**_. I'm fucking tired of it!"

There is more frustration and confusion in Tsuna's voice than fury, or there was until the end, Xanxus remains silent and lets his love vent.

"Mukuro too. I've had so many cases of insomnia lately that it feels like the mansion never sleeps. There isn't even a _need _for it! No one has threatened him, it's not an anniversary, Chrome is perfectly happy and moreover she's healthy. It's like he doesn't care that these people bust their asses for him. It's not making them stronger, it is assault and I'm tired of it."

Xanxus always wondered if things would be different with that man if he had felt love sooner. Mukuro had a twisted sense of love and worth. The entire time he was with Tsuna, he and his girl were fighting. Xanxus mutely wondered if that was the problem. Though after fifteen years together –give or take –he should know by now that Tsuna's affections are non-limited to a job well done.

"Even Hayato is doing it!" Tsuna growled, but it sounded more like he wanted to sob again, much to Xanxus' horror. "You'd think he could give it a damn break with those bombs. But no, I have an entire training room to fix. He couldn't just go release his anger in the bomb-firing range, no he and Ryohei had to get at it right in the weights room. Ryohei was no better! What the fuck is wrong with them all, why can't they just train together and encourage one another like _normal people!"_

Tsuna continued, angry, and frustrated and at a loss over the way his guardians were interacting. His head leant against Xanxus for support and the scarred man realised just how spent Tsuna was. He was frayed and he was tired. His eyes were black with the rings under them, and his skin had taken on a somewhat translucent look.

He wasn't even just talking about _his_ guardians either. Tsuna's frustration laid on Xanxus' people as well; Squalo toying with Takeshi when the rain had wanted to try something new; Mammon trapping Chrome in an illusion for half a week, almost exhausting her flames; even Lussuria had ignored Ryohei when the man had begged him to take over a shift in the medical wing.

Xanxus is furious to realise that these words are from three weeks of pent up emotions. Apparently he's the only fucker in the place who knows that their boss is sensitive. Which is fucking ridiculous, because it's not like Tsuna had kept it a secret or turned sensitive when he got together with Xanxus of all people; he's always been sensitive.

"I'm going to kill someone." Xanxus growled into Tsuna's neck, but for now he just kisses it and marks it gently, listening to the words pouring out of Tsuna's mouth.

* * *

Tsuna had looked like hell before.

Xanxus could remember him as a screeching teen during the ring battles. He had looked pretty bad then, not that Xanxus blamed him. Xanxus remembered a time in the ten years that would never be. Tsuna had looked like hell on earth as he ripped his hair out during all his decision making. When their children were being 'conceived' Tsuna had looked worse still.

The past month had been pretty close to previous times.

Even Xanxus was fraying. He was snapping at all his men, and while Viper seemed to understand, and Squalo tried his best to keep the unit together it was weighing on them all. Xanxus chided himself of course, because it wasn't their damn fault. However, _Xanxus'_ sky was at wits end, and it made him insufferable to be around.

Xanxus never slept much, he hadn't since he was a child on the streets and had needed to protect his crazed mother. It was when Xanxus moved into the mansion once the Ninth had taken him in, that he had developed the habit of half-lucidity because of the sudden target on his head. Now that he had Tsuna next to him each night, things were worse. Even after that, once the children were born, a new and more deadly beast had awakened in Xanxus. With an entire Pride to protect, Xanxus wondered how he managed to remain lucid at all anymore. However, with Tsuna bouncing on the balls of his feet, shifty, and flinching at everything, Xanxus was keyed up.

Xanxus' time was spent trying to decipher whether Tsuna's headaches were because of a threat, or frustration. He tried to work his way around Tsuna's flinches and tried not to act hurt when the younger man flinched away when Xanxus embraced him.

Xanxus stayed up at night brooding, looking for threats he didn't know were-or-were-not there. It made him a monster in the morning and everyone knew it and it seemed to avoid him and appease him with everything they possibly could.

Everything came to a point during dinner one day, a month later though. Tsuna had gathered not only the Varia but the Vongola guardians as well for a big dinner –which he had helped to cook –so that they could spend some time together. Apparently, he figured that with how busy everyone was they missed the company that usually surrounded dinner. But it didn't help.

They ate quietly for a little while, talking about non-work related things. The Children had eaten with them, smiling and happy before going off to play only a few minutes ago. The partners of most of the guardians had all gone away for the weekend so it was just the guardians and the children at home. However, and Xanxus genuinely didn't know who started it, things started to turn personal.

A jab at a pathetic training session here.

A roar about loyalties there.

Things dissolved so quickly that not even Xanxus could think of a comeback. Reborn –who sat opposite Tsuna and Xanxus –looked furious, but he remained quiet. Xanxus could see the indecision in his eyes. Let this be a lesson, or deal with what had gone on far too long.

Apparently Tsuna thought that it had gone on too long, because his eyes flashed with rage flames –god fucking damn rage flames, Xanxus was absolutely heartbroken to see his lover with red eyes –when food started to be flicked around. It was done subtly, but nothing was subtle to Vongola Intuition.

"Guys, come one." Tsuna tried, a broken smile on his lips when everyone in the meeting continued to yell over each other. His eyes were still Rage-Red. Tsuna watched as insults flew and weapons appeared. His eyes narrowed -but at least his eyes were back to golden; that was something that was a relief –he was close enough to hyper dying will that Xanxus could see his skin lighting up. Well fuck Xanxus' life. "Everyone needs to shut the _fuck_ up and eat already. You're acting like _**children**_**.**" Well, Xanxus thought –a little insulted –as he watched Tsuna step into his boss-mode, _their_ children at least, were far better behaved.

Someone, and Xanxus was going to _pretend_ he didn't see who, and pretend he wasn't thinking of a thousand ways to slaughter the person for their words, yelled back, and it wasn't the usual niceties or apologies that were aimed at Tsuna either.

"Fuck _off_, Tsuna."

And fuck Xanxus' life **again.** Tsuna's face fell and the will disappeared abruptly, leaving the boss pale and broken. In fact, he looked about ready to cry. In _fact_, he looked to be at the midpoint of crying, screaming, and just collapsing to the floor.

If Tsuna was being worn down enough that his unwavering, inexhaustible patience and love for his friends was at its end, than Xanxus was in a worse position than he thought. Especially because the guardians seemed not to have noticed.

Though, if the twitch in his love's father-figure at the opposite side of the table was anything to go by, Xanxus wasn't the only one whose concern was about to get violent.

"Al-fucking-**right**. That's enough." Xanxus roared, he stood and silence suddenly startled the lot. Tsuna's eyes grew wetter and a single tear rolled down his face. Which _infuriated_ Xanxus.

Xanxus takes Tsuna's hands in his, pulling his lover to his feet and kisses his knuckles and cheek. Xanxus turned to the rest of the idiots –who he would have _killed_ for making what was _his_ so frayed with anxiety if he didn't love his family as much as Tsuna did. He tried to ignore the confused, if not a little startled look from his husband. Xanxus' eyes burned into the others and Reborn, looking a little relieved and a little proud sat straight as Xanxus addressed them.

"You _**FUCKERS**_ are going to behave yourself for 48 hours." He began, growling in a way that raised the metaphorical hackles of the assassins in the room, but cowed them all the same. "Reborn there is in charge while we're gone. You won't try to find your mini-boss or I unless the alarm rings, you won't _think_ about fucking disturbing us, you won't _think_ about destroying anything. Capiche?"

"Bastard what do you think you're doing?" Hayato growled from his left, tail tucked even as he tried to be the big man in Xanxus' presence.

It would have been cute if Xanxus wasn't so angry at them for running their boss down so much. It made Xanxus so happy that any sky, but especially a _friendly_ sky, was naturally able to overpower a storm. Particularly when the other's will wasn't in the right place.

"I am taking your boss, my _husband_**,** on a short break." When protests rose in the form of growls and 'buts' Xanxus shot off a round into the ceiling –he mourned the horrified and exhausted look on Tsuna's face but Xanxus would fix it himself later –and continued. "If you keep fucking _complaining_ it will be a _long_ break. Get your fucking act together."

With that, and a nod to Reborn, he tucked Tsuna's hand into the crook of his arm and led him out. He tried not to grin when Reborn's booming voice overtook the room and demanded the lazy assholes to get their off their asses and ready for training to start. Xanxus really tried not to grin victoriously, he did. Of course, Tsuna's next words and the confused, worried look on his face made Xanxus want to turn around and shoot them all himself.

"Xanxus, love, where are we going? I- I have to get some work-."

Xanxus cut him off with a strong kiss. "You are going to shut up before I go and castrate all our guardians with a rusty chainsaw –Ah. I said shut your mouth." Tsuna pouted, still looking confused, but it was a look that made Xanxus want to fuck the boy here, both to show him true love again and to relax him. "You and I are going to spend the next two days together, just us. No kids. No guardians. No paperwork. No-one but us."

Tsuna looked shocked, a little taken-aback, because, when was the last time it was just Xanxus and him? Was there ever really a time for that?

"But….our babies?" Tsuna sounded so uncertain.

Xanxus laughed, kissing Tsuna's cheek again before leading him towards the children's wing. Of course, Kyoko and Haru greeted them with soft smiles before getting Stephanus, Chiyo, and their other son (though he was adopted) Mattius.

Stephanus, at almost ten was quick to vault over the half-door of the orphanage wing and be in Tsuna's arms, while Chiyo at five had a little more trouble. Xanxus quickly had her in his own arms though. Mattius, at an awkward twelve was still unsure of when he could ask for affection –though both Xanxus and Tsuna knew he craved it like nothing else –since he had only been officially theirs for only six months. How this came to be was a rather long story though, and for another time.

Kyoko quickly opened the door and pushed the white-haired, scar-covered child out and Tsuna was quick to pull him in. There he latched on for dear life, and Tsuna would never complain about the sheer grip the boy had on him. Even if he knew he was bruising very quickly.

"Mapa! I thought you were working?" Stephanus slid down Tsuna's legs to hold Tsuna's waist gently, he smiled at his new big brother, though Mattius liked to think of them as equal.

Chiyo –as usual, was quiet during the interactions, she was a thinker like Xanxus apparently. Mattius looked on quietly, more like Tsuna despite the lack of blood relation.

"I was, but your Papa decided that I needed a break?"

"A Mission?" Chiyo asked quietly from Xanxus' arms.

"No, my sweet." Xanxus chuckled when the explanation from Tsuna came out sounding more like a question. "Your father and I are going to be going away for a few days, longer if your uncles and aunt can't get their fucking lives together." Xanxus growled before dropping a kiss on Chiyo –who had stiffened when her Papa grew angry –and soothing Mattius' hair. "So, we came to say goodbye and give you a choice."

Tsuna raised his eyebrow at this, hands running through Steph and Mattius' hair as he listened to his husband.

"Choice, Xa- Papa?" Mattius asked, curious.

Xanxus smiled at his newest son. "Yes. Now we'll be gone for at least a few days, but no longer than a week. So you get to choose who to stay with. You can go stay with your Uncle Enma, or you can go see Dino."

The children were quiet for a moment, and quickly looked to each other. It was amusing to see their little language. Tsuna with his hyper intuition knew what they were saying, while Xanxus knew just because he knew his children.

"Can we go see Uncle Dino, please Papas?" Mattius had quickly taken up being the voice of the group, and it was great to see him opening up slowly.

Xanxus and Tsuna nodded, asking Haru to call the blonde Boss and tell him the brats had chosen his place to stay. While usually the children stayed at the mansion, since it was usually safer when one –or both –of their fathers were gone, Xanxus wanted the guardians (his own and Tsuna's) to have a good _long_ think about their actions the past few months. Without disturbance.

Xanxus also wanted them to suffer without any contact with Tsuna, even the vicarious contact of his children.

So with a long goodbye, kisses and hugs, and some reassurance for Mattius who was still glued to Tsuna, the pair of bosses took their leave.

Tsuna's favourite SUV was parked outside, the back seat had a duffle bag of clothes, and Xanxus had Tsuna's favourite playlist of songs –instrumental versions because Xanxus knew Tsuna too well –playing.

"What's the special occasion?" Tsuna asked finally when they were speeding through lanes and way out of the city, long past the towns that Tsuna knew well.

Xanxus threaded his fingers through Tsuna's over the gear-stick before bringing them to his lips. "I want to spend some time together."

Tsuna's intuition picked up something from there, but didn't say anything, instead he just settled into the –oh, they were heated –seats and hummed along to the music.

He didn't care anymore. He didn't worry about his guardians being left with Reborn, or his babies left with Dino. Instead Tsuna just let himself drift into the warmth of the truck, and the pleasantly light –even when it was of hits, assassinations and 'stupid fucking funerals' according to Xanxus –conversation.

* * *

After about an hour and a half in the car, Xanxus pulled into a rather tall parking structure. Tsuna looked around curiously, not familiar with this place.

"I didn't know you were into such high-end stores, Xan." Tsuna chuckled a little as he threaded his hand through Xanxus and walked towards the doors.

Of course Tsuna realised that they were in a mall, and that it was a mall tailored to the highest calibre of shopper. It was lined with stores whose cheapest item were in the hundreds, glittering with expense and smug detail.

"Obviously, I'm not cheap like your trashy ass." Xanxus was grinning though, and his hand tightened around Tsuna's to show he was joking.

As much as he wanted this to be soft, and relaxed, he couldn't always do that. He prayed that despite how frayed he was that Tsuna was still able to read Xanxus like no one else could.

When the smaller brunet leant against Xanxus and laughed, "As if, you just don't understand the comfort of good cheap jeans." Xanxus knew his faith wasn't unfounded. Never was.

It made him want to relax his love even more.

So he took Tsuna through various stores that he knew Tsuna never let himself shop in. Xanxus ordered the best fitter, and strolled through the racks to find the brands he knew would suit both Tsuna's tastes and comfort level, and he made sure to tease and torment his lover relentlessly when he tried on various items. Xanxus did some trying on too, some things he picked out himself, but mostly Tsuna enjoyed dressing Xanxus up in something other than his Varia uniform.

That lasted for a few hours, and in the end both men ended up with a couple of dress shirts and ties, Xanxus got a new set of cuff-links and Tsuna left with a surprisingly comfortable pair of leather shoes.

By the time Xanxus dragged his lover towards a little restaurant tucked behind a pillar, Tsuna looked a thousand times more relaxed than he had in weeks.

"I've never even heard of this place." Tsuna muttered when he and Xanxus took the escalator into the intimately lit dining area.

Xanxus chuckled lightly, elbowing Tsuna lightly. "I wouldn't be surprised, you don't often get your ass on this side of the territory. The Varia frequent these establishments often though, so I know it's good."

And just like that Xanxus flashed his badge and he and Tsuna were calmly lead to a more secluded part of the establishment by a genuine young waitress.

"Hello sirs, I am Susie. I will be your server for this afternoon can I get your drinks?" her smile was soft and round and Tsuna knew that she genuinely enjoyed her job here. He knew already that he would be tipping her graciously.

One thing he loved about being so well of financially was being able to tip servers extremely well. They deserved it, given how they worked, but as a young teenager Tsuna was never able to tip well.

"Please." Xanxus rumbled, "I'll have a shandy; whatever is popular on draught is fine."

It was an unpopular drink in Italy, something that Xanxus had enjoyed greatly in the UK last he was there. Apparently it was a nice way to get a buzz and be able to drink more for his money. Tsuna didn't really believe him, but he appreciated that Xanxus was being 'safe' with his drinking. He was driving after all.

"And I'll have a rye and ginger." Tsuna smiled politely. Susie was a bright flashbulb of a girl, and after leaving the couple with menus, she darted off to get their drinks.

"Perfect! I will be back to take your order in a moment, but if you have any questions feel free to flag me down."

With drinks on table and food ordered, Xanxus and Tsuna melted into smooth conversations about things that they wouldn't usually have the time for. Neither man spoke a single word of assassination nor of the world of the darkness that they had left behind for a few days. No, instead they spoke of their family. Their words doted on little Matthius and how they couldn't wait for him to be truly comfortable. Each told tales of Chiyo and Steph that the other had missed due to work or meeting. It was truly comfortable.

All the while their hands remained linked on the top of the table, and eyes burned with respective flames; undeniable proof and reminder that the one who loved them more than any other was across the table. Nothing would ever be able to split their linked hands, or stop the Will burning in their chest when it came to the other man.

Well, all except the steak and pasta placed on the table when Susie returned with their meal.

* * *

After paying their bill, Xanxus took Tsuna's hand in his again and lead him out. He took half of their bags and kissed Tsuna's knuckles.

"I love you, mini-boss."

Tsuna seemed to melt, and thought his words were always heart-felt, there was something especially warming about Tsuna's affection today. Perhaps because it was Xanxus' alone, and perhaps because Xanxus knew how much Tsuna was appreciating this break.

"I love you more."

* * *

Tsuna and Xanxus got back in the car and were out of the parking garage before four o'clock rolled around. They drove for a while longer, and Tsuna dozed at some point. Xanxus didn't mind of course, he had done this with the intention of letting Tsuna rest.

If that meant that Xanxus had to spend most of their date listening to Tsuna's favourite music alone then so be it. If his little love was happy and healed after the past few months of stress he'd deal with it.

Even though he really fucking hated Tsuna's taste in music.

* * *

When he finally woke up some half hour later, Tsuna could only blink up at the building they were approaching. Tsuna, once again –and how many times had that been tonight? –was shocked to silence as Xanxus pulled into the custom gun-shop that the Vongola used for their more executive and auspicious occasions. It was one of three custom shops in the world –that wasn't tied with a famiglia that is –who knew about the dying will flames and could manufacture guns to resist being destroyed by the energies.

"Xanxus, why are we here?"

Xanxus just shrugged as he parked the car and exited. He walked around to Tsuna's side and pulled his husband out and led him in hand through the entrance. "I ordered some adjustments on my X-guns. I figured since I'm not usually in the area I'd get it done now."

Xanxus went to the desk and gestured for Tsuna to look around, saying something about it taking a while. Tsuna did as he was told in a daze, walking amongst the displays.

Within a few minutes he came across a compact pistol. He picked the model up and rolled it in his hands. It was weighty for its compact size, but had a smooth feel in his hands. It was a recreational model, but perfect for personal protection.

Huh, Tsuna thought, he had been needing a new pistol. His last one had melted under the fury of his last mission.

He should have been shocked by that, given that the pistol had been designed with Dying Will flames in mind. Though, with the way that Tsuna had been feeling lately, nothing was outside the limits of reality.

Still, he wouldn't spend such a price on himself, even though the gun felt so nice in his hands. He'd just have one of the boys make him something simple and small.

It would never be as compact as these professional, and custom systems, but it would do.

"Want ta have a go at 'er?" the voice was smooth, and Tsuna looked up into amused green eyes. One of the salesmen has wandered over while he was distracted.

Tsuna smiled, "Nah, I'll just fall in love with her." He grimaced. He wanted the gun really bad.

Then man chuckled, he was dressed smartly, with a black dress-shirt and a red tie. His hair was spiked and his ears pierced. Tsuna could even see a tattoo peeking out of his collar. "Ah, I understand what you mean. But still, it'd be a shame not to shoot don't you think?"

Now that, Tsuna couldn't argue with. Reborn had instilled in him a very strong respect for guns, especially ones as well made as the one in his hands. It was an insult to compliment and like a gun, but never to fire it.

So, after a quick look at Xanxus –who was still laughing and talking away with the technician –to make sure he was alright, Tsuna agreed.

He really shouldn't have.

The gun was powerful. It burnt his hand in that delightfully familiar way, and when he pumped flames into the little machinery it lit in a delicious orange. The entire room exploded in colour and the target turned to stone instantly.

It made Tsuna crave the gun. Alas, he wouldn't be spending that much on a weapon when he didn't _need _it. He had other guns, and there were other things that need to be bought. His children needed new clothes, and their training required specialist equipment. They'd need rings soon enough as their flames grew stronger.

It was an expensive life, when you were at the top.

So it was with great regret that he handed it back to the sales-man who had insisted that he try it out.

"Love it, eh?" the man chuckled, he walked out with Tsuna –who was trying not to pout, because Vigilante's didn't pout. However, the man didn't put the gun back on the rack, instead he put it on the counter and gestured to his co-worker across the room.

"Oho, you have expensive taste, little lion." Xanxus growled from beside Tsuna.

Tsuna jumped at the sudden presence, confused again at the amusement in Xanxus eyes. "What do you mean?"

His husband just laughed before he walked over to the gun, made sure there was no ammo in it, before holding it in his hands. "Good taste though." He murmured as he weighted it. "But I knew that."

"Indeed he does." The salesman joked, listing off some of the gun's spec. Xanxus just whistled and asked questions, bantering back and forth. Tsuna almost didn't notice the salesman filling out an order form.

"Wait, what's happening?"

Xanxus and the salesman just laughed at the startled man, "You didn't think I was actually getting my guns fixed, did you?" Xanxus chortled, he slipped an arm around Tsuna's waist and pointed to the gun. "I'm buying you a gift, I figured since you rarely spoil yourself with things like this that you'd appreciate it. You say you don't like firearms, but I know you have a hard-on for them as much as your tutor does."

Tsuna tried to deny it, he really did, but he couldn't. He hated guns once upon a time, but now he appreciated them and even dreamed of the perfect gun in his hands. Xanxus, despite his teasing, would never deny how sexy Tsuna looked with a gun in his hands and murder in his eyes.

Powerful with flame-fuelled bullets and resolved filled eyes. It was enough that Xanxus and Tsuna had battled a few rounds in the shooting range when they were alone.

"So, before I get this sent to the boys, do you want anything else?" the salesman grinned good-naturedly as he showed Xanxus the bill and the specs he asked for.

"Hmmm, how about you throw in some nice orange in there, and of course the Vongola Symbol?" Xanxus didn't tell Tsuna that he had it engraved of course, his husband just might faint out of gratitude. They had a long evening ahead of them, and Xanxus wanted Tsuna at his best.

"Of course sir." The salesman looked rather proud of himself for all that he didn't have to work at all for this sale. "I'll have the order placed right away, you can expect a call from us, and it to be delivered by the end of two weeks."

Xanxus grinned, paid the man –with a threat for quality and silence –before he walked Tsuna back out to the car. Soon enough they were off again, Tsuna babbling about the gun beside him, and Xanxus' fingers threaded through Tsuna's in a comfortable way that balanced him and made him _incredibly_ happy to have dragged Tsuna out for this time alone.

Yes, it cost him that car he had wanted, but the sheer love and appreciation that radiated from Tsuna made it more than worth it to Xanxus. After all, a few months, and an extra mission would get him that car if he really, _really_ wanted it.

* * *

Tsuna, by the end of the night, was not swept away by glamour and the all-mighty power of Xanxus –the thought made him snort because really there was nothing remotely fluffy about Xanxus besides his love for his children, and even that was rather gruff –no, Tsuna wasn't a love struck fool.

Any more than usual anyway.

No, by the end of the night, when Xanxus had lead Tsuna to one of the safe-houses scattered around Italy, Tsuna was incredibly happy. When Xanxus had kissed him roughly against a wall, when he ripped away at Tsuna's clothes with a ferocity Tsuna mirrored with Xanxus' own clothing, when his husband made Tsuna see stars, loved him like the last time he ever would, and marked him with rough bites and sharp nips that Tsuna knew –because of his flames nasty habit to make bruises worse –would last weeks, Tsuna wasn't any more in love with Xanxus.

He had fallen too far for that already.

He had fallen for the gruff flowers that would be thrown at his face from time to time. He had fallen for the way the man watched him –in meetings, in everyday situations, in bed, and just in general –as if Tsuna were the world. Tsuna had fallen for the rough fucks against the desks, and the gentle love making with hours of foreplay before and hours of aftercare following.

So even sweating, smelling like burnt-off booze and dying will flames, but snuggled up close and without covers –because fucking hell both of them glowed with not only the pleasure of good sex, but with the flames that coiled under their skin –Tsuna could only kiss at Xanxus pectoral, right on a harsh mark Tsuna had left and grin.

"Wipe that goofy look off your face, idiot." Xanxus snorted, though his hands were coiled securely around Tsuna and their legs were tangled, so Tsuna knew Xanxus wasn't being serious.

"I won't." Tsuna replied, still buzzed with the feeling of sex with his love.

Xanxus just laughs roughly and kisses Tsuna's head before he shifts down slightly to sleep. Because he is actually tired, and now that he knows Tsuna is happy –and finally doesn't look like he's going to collapse –he might actually get a few winks. With Tsuna in his arms Xanxus was an even lighter sleeper but at least what sleep he did get here would feel more restful than ever.

"Good." Xanxus laughed even as he and Tsuna shifted into a very familiar and comfortable position in the bed. "I love you."

Tsuna chuckled, he really was being spoilt today, not that Xanxus was never affectionate; he was just affectionate in different ways than normal people.

In the morning, Tsuna woke to the smell of cinnamon, and he was laughing even as he grabbed a pair of low slung sweatpants and walked into the kitchen to see Xanxus in much the same.

They spent the rest of the day like that. They fucked lazily, they loved long. They went for a walk at the local park, and ate gelato from this adorable little shop. They watched movies curled on the couch and went to dinner in a fine little diner.

Even when they started packing up their stuff, ready to head home, Tsuna couldn't bring himself to be worried about what awaited them. Xanxus had assured him that it was sorted out, and Tsuna could feel the relief in the words.

"You know," Tsuna started as they got into the truck, ready to head home. "I don't think two days is long enough for them to suffer."

Xanxus growled in pleasure as he put the truck into gear. He could taste the sadistic pleasure on Tsuna's words. "Oh, is that so?"

Tsuna hummed, leaning into the heated seat and moaning under his breathe then the heat alieved the strain in his back. "Yeah. I think we need another day or so."

Xanxus just barked with laughter, already dealing Reborn to tell him they'd be gone for another day or two. He loved when his love got all sadistic and selfish. It was so rare and always led to some fun. He also made sure to tell Dino to expect them. They'd visit the children for a day before heading off for some more time alone. Just because the guardians had fucked up didn't mean their children needed to suffer.

"I love you, Tsunayoshi." Xanxus laughed, kissing Tsuna's knuckle when he brought their linked hands to his lips. "Where do you feel like going?"

"I don't care." Tsuna admitted. "I just want a few more days with you. I want them to stew without me for as long as they can."

* * *

Even once they returned, five days after leaving, Tsuna ignored his guardians for five days more. He took the time to catch up on the paperwork that Reborn couldn't do while he was away, and get the mansion cleaned up a little more.

Reborn and Xanxus enjoyed running guard and keeping all the guardians away from Tsuna, and beating them down if they got a little ornery.

Chiyo, Steph, and Mattius enjoyed this time the most, because while Tsuna wasn't doing paperwork he played with them. He helped Mattius a little more with his flame control and his anxiety, and he taught Stephanus about different families. He even managed to read a few chapters at bedtime rather than just one.

All in all, the only ones who suffered during Tsuna's impromptu vacation and even when he returned were the guardians who had forced Tsuna away in the first place. And that really was the point of all this.

* * *

Tsuna was feeling so much better. He had known he was pulling himself too thin, he knew that Xanxus was right. He tried to love everyone too much. But he couldn't help it. He would try to vent more, to get actually angry more, but it was in his nature to be self-sacrificing towards anyone under his wing.

He'd work on it, but it would be difficult.

Tsuna was currently heading to the dining hall, it was the quickest way to get to the Kitchen, and the head chef had expressed some concern about one of the appliances. While it wasn't unusual to find various amounts of people loitering around in the hallways, guardians and other famiglia members alike, Tsuna was shocked to see his and Xanxus' chairs pushed away from the table, and a ladder in their place when he entered the dining hall.

His brown eyes travelled up the length of the ladder. Tsuna was even more surprised at who was on the ladder, actually stopping his journey to the Kitchen to gape at the man at the top of the ladder.

Xanxus was standing on the top rung, knees bracing against the top of the ladder. He was wearing a ripped and paint-covered pair of jeans, and a tight black t-shirt that was also covered in paint. The paint was in shades that Tsuna recognised from the times they painted their children's rooms; insisting that they didn't need to hire anyone to do what they –as parents –should do. In Xanxus' hands was a joint knife, and sitting on the top of the ladder was a bucket of drywall compound. Tsuna's husband was grinning as he smoothed the compound over a rather sizable hole in the ceiling–the compound was a stark white compared to the rest of the ceiling which was a dark brown.

Suddenly, Tsuna realised what Xanxus was fixing –rather well, Tsuna noted. It was the blast-hole from the day that Xanxus took Tsuna away for a lover's weekend. Xanxus had shot at the ceiling to get the guardians to calm down. Tsuna had completely forgotten.

The entire thing shocked Tsuna into stillness. He just continued to watch as his husband cleaned and fixed the hole with professional precision. He seemed to know his way around tools and drywall materials very well indeed. Xanxus was confident and assured and took his time. When Xanxus was finished he cleared up his materials and nodded once at his work. Then he started down the ladder.

When Xanxus came off the step-ladder, grinning at himself and his work, Tsuna moved forward. He tried not to be too amused by the little flinch when he spoke.

"You could have hired one of the workers to do that." Tsuna hummed as he kissed the junction between Xanxus' shoulder and neck.

Xanxus was reminded again just how much love and trust he put into Tsuna and their relationship when he didn't notice his love enter the dining hall. Still the little heat that travelled across his entire body from the point of Tsuna's kiss made up for it.

"I could have." Xanxus admitted, pulling Tsuna into his chest, "But this was my fault. I did this on purpose and it hurt you. No. It did, I saw you're face."

Tsuna had tried to protest, but it had. Something in him had broken when Xanxus of all people had, for all intents and purposes, _joined_ the others in making Tsuna's life hell. Looking back Tsuna knew there was no other way to get the yelling to stop. But still.

"Thank you." Tsuna smiled softly, pulling Xanxus' face to a deep kiss, one that had the man purring in his throat. "I really appreciate it."

Xanxus smirked, "I knew you would." He looked at the ceiling before winking at Tsuna. "Maybe I should quit this assassination business and go into repair work."

Xanxus had meant it as a joke of course, but watching the way that Tsuna literally crumpled into himself as he laughed, breathless, and without restraint, made him extremely happy. Tears gathered in Tsuna's eyes and he had to hold onto Xanxus' forearm to keep his knees from giving out. His stomach, once he could stand straight and keep the bellows to small chuckles genuinely hurt.

"You wouldn't last." Tsuna started, almost bursting into loud belly-laughs again when Xanxus pouted, "Well you wouldn't! There isn't enough sitting around."

Xanxus blinked before he laughed as well. "Ah, you're right. I'm a lazy shit at heart."

Tsuna kissed Xanxus' cheek before sitting himself in his arms. "You are, but you're my lazy shit. I love you."

"I love you more, Mini-Boss of mine."

* * *

The bright white patch was never painted over, even though it made the otherwise seamless dining hall look incomplete. Every time someone asked Tsuna whether or not he wanted a repair-service called, the Boss would chuckle to himself and refuse.

He said it added character or something.

* * *

**I know this isn't a regular one of my fics. But I've been craving some release and being able to write about Tsuna's fury, and then Xanxus fixing it made me happy.**

**Besides, I adore writing romance from time to time, maybe it's wishful thinking….sorta?**

**Please review, I hope I still managed to make you enjoy the rather….controversial X27.**

**~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3**


End file.
